


The Charington Remedies

by Juicep530



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constipation, Diapers, Enemas, F/M, Gen, Genevieve - Freeform, I HATE MYSELF FOR DOING THIS, Kinky, Medical, Medical Exam, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, My writing makes no sense whatsoever but idc, Suppositories, THIS IS HORRIFIC, Temperature, aghhh, dr Charington, minor scat?, rectal thermometer, thermometer, why did I write this and post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: Genevieve goes to her Doctors for a checkup and something interesting happens, but she kinda likes it.





	The Charington Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this..
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS VERY CAREFULLY BEFORE READING
> 
> MANY THINGS MAY BE INACCURATE SO PLEASE TRY NOT TO BADGER ME TOO MUCH ABOUT THAT
> 
> THIS IS ALL CONSENSUAL

A03- kinky, thermometer, a downright mess, kinky, minor scat, maybe diaper, original characters, very kinky, medical kink, medical exam, medical procedures, enemas, supps, horrendous writing 

 

It has been a long while since Genevieve had her last yearly physical, an event she was not looking foward to; but who ever did?

Her doctors practice was more 'exquisite' than most, and the methods he used were outdated; nothing like average at all.

But Genevieve did not mind one bit, she loved Doctor Charington, even despite the minor age-gap. 

When the young girl arrived at the office, she was escorted to an exam room by a nurse, after checking in; of course.

"Strip everything and change into this gown. The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse spoke, handing Genevieve the flimsy piece of clothing, and left the room with a shut of the door.

But not before she took her vitals; all expect her temperature, that was left for the doctor.

Genevieve changed into the gown leaving her panties on, not knowing that "strip everything" literally meant every piece of clothing on her body.

Dr. Steve Charington, entered the room shortly after, carrying a clipboard in hand. His white lab coat adorning his muscular figure.

"Good afternoon, Miss Genevieve," the doctor greeted, with a quick exchange of a handshake.

After routine questions were asked, such as; health complications, dietary intake and exercise, types of medicine she was taking, and any sexual activities she was partaking in.

"Well firstly, let's take your temperature," Doctor Charington announced. He stood from his chair and promptly washed his hands, then proceeded to grab his needed items such as gloves; lubricant; and a different type of thermometer.

"Doctor Charington, what's all that for? I thought you usually take my temperature orally," Genevieve questioned, shifting uncomfortably on the examination table.

"Yes, that is correct. But recent researchers say that rectal temperature is more accurate." Genevieve's face paled at that.

Neither of them spoke as Charington pushed over a small medical cart.

The doctor helped Genevieve get into the correct position; on hands and knees with her ass in the air. He tutted when he noticed her panties were still covering her.

"Genevieve, these were supposed to be removed. Ridiculous behavior," he commented, tugging off the pink fabric, revealing her ass.

Charington stretched the latex gloves on with a snap, then grabbed the tube of lube and squirted some on a blue sterile towel, and a small amount on his fingers.

"I'm just going to prep you first," Charington explained. He guided his hand - the one that wasn't covered in lube - towards Genevieve, and pulled her cheeks apart, revealing her pink, puckering hole.

Charington then took his other hand - this one being the one covered with lube - and began to lubricate around her outer rim, and just the touch of the inner walls as well.

He then removed both hands and reached beside him for the glass, mercury, rectal thermometer and shook it down. 

The doctor proceeded to roll the tip and 2 inches of the probe in the lube the laid on the sterile towel.

"Okay I'm going to insert the thermometer now. You shouldn't feel any pain at all, however, if you do, you must tell me immediately," Charington explained, moving her cheeks apart once more.

The object was inserted about two and a half inches in, making Genevieve let out an uncomfortable moan.

"Simmer down, sweetie, only four more minutes." He twisted the thermometer and Genevieve let out another groan, this time out of pain.

True to his word, Charington removed the probe a few minutes later, frowning when he noticed a little excrement left on the thermometer.

"Genevieve, when was your last bowel movement?" He questioned, wiping the probe off with a sterile alcohol swab.

The young girl blushed at the sudden intrusive question, "O-oh, maybe three or four days ago. I'm sorry, Doctor Charington."

"No it's alright. Don't you worry about a thing, although, we'll have to take care of it today so it doesn't make you physically ill."

He then moved on to check Genevieve's eyes, ears, mouth, heart and lungs.

"I'm going to check your abdomen now," Charington announced, donning a fresh pair of gloves. The gown was untied and rolled down, just enough to cover her private parts - not that it mattered since her ass was already exposed.

Charington pressed down and palpated the four quadrants, then took his gloves off afterwards.

"Everything seems okay, although, I did feel some hardness and tension at some areas, but that's most likely due to the impaction you're suffering from. But don't you worry because we're going to take care of that"

Charington snapped on another pair of gloves and helped Genevieve get into position, the same one she was in for the rectal temperature.

"I'm now going to be administering some medicine to help with the impaction," Charington announce, kneeling down in front of the medical cart and open a drawer, grabbing a box from it.

Genevieve craned her head back to see what the doctor was doing, and her face paled at the sight of what was in his hands.

"D-doctor Charington," she stuttered, "why do you have that and what is it?"

"Ah, Genevieve, this is the medicine I'll be administering. They're glycerine suppositories, very efficient in helping an impaction situation. However, if they do not work with your case, then we'll need to move on to a different approach."

The doctor once again squirted some lube onto another blue sterile towel, and tore off three supps from the package, each one wrapped in a type of silver foil.

He unwrapped the first supp revealing the white, bullet-shaped medicine. Charington then proceeded to roll the suppository in the lube and placed it on the towel, doing the same procedure for the other two.

The doctor placed another sterile towel, this time underneath Genevieve. 

"Just relax, Genevieve," he assured.

Charington reached for the first supp and used his other hand to pull Genevieve's cheeks back, once again revealing her hole.

He lined up the suppository with her hole and pushed it in, Genevieve screaming.

"Relax," he commanded, reaching for the next supp. He pushed that one in as well, making the first one go in further, Genevieve was again screaming.

He grabbed the final, slicked up, supp and pushed that one in, followed by his finger.

"Just to make sure you don't push them out." Genevieve panted and squirmed around, as the doctors finger prodded in slightly deeper.

His finger slid out after a few minutes of agony, snapping off his gloves, and stepped back from Genevieve, her body going limp on top of the exam table.

Charington crossed the room and produced a thick adult-sized diaper from a cabinet. Genevieve shook her head with wide eyes, she definitely didn't want that put on her.

"Since you won't be able to control yourself, and also won't be able to make it the bathroom on time, I'm going to put this diaper on you."

Genevieve's hips were lifted up by the doctor and he placed the padded object under her, covering her ass and taping up the sides. She was then rolled onto her back.

Several minutes later Genevieve felt things began to move around and the pressure to 'go' started building up, but that pressure soon became to much and she released everything in the diaper.

"Good girl," Charington praised, stroking the young girls hair. He moved away from her head and began collecting things once more, returning with a package of baby wipes and a rectangular box.

Charington smiled, "I'm just going to clean you up and then give you this." He held up the box revealing something else Genevieve wasn't expecting.

An enema.

"Doctor Charington, I don't think that last thing is necessary. Please," she pleaded, but the doctor stood his ground.

"It absolutely is, Miss Genevieve. Please do not interrupt once more or there will be consequences," he chided, tapping her thigh.

Charington put gloves on once again and grabbed a few baby wipes, he then untapped Genevieve's diaper.

"What a mess you've made, Genevieve," he teased, wiping her ass and hole with the wipes.

The diaper was then slid off and another sterile towel was placed under her. Charington changed gloves and removed the dreaded enema from the box.

The nozzle and bottle seemed like it was almost mocking Genevieve, as she cowered away from it, only to be stopped be Doctor Charington.

"Genevieve, I will not tell you again, relax!" Charington lubed the nozzle along with her hole.

"Now," he began, "I would have like to perform a high-volume cleansing enema on you, but unfortunately do not have the correct instruments to do so. Therefore, you'll receive a fleet one instead.

These can usually be found at stores and local pharmacies, but it's better for a professional to administer it. I won't make you retain it for too long since this is only to clean you out and make sure everything was gotten.

Depending on how clear the water is, you may receive another one if I feel you are not cleared out enough."

Genevieve was motionless as Doctor Charington babbled on with his nonsense. However, soon became alert when she felt the tip of the nozzle pressing against her hole.

The thin, protruding nozzle was inserted and Genevieve soon felt the steady stream of water flowing into her.

Once all the water had been taken the nozzle was removed, followed by a small plug placed in her hole to help her retain better.

Whilst Genevieve laid there in cramping agony, Charington took that as a time to clean things up a bit.

After what seemed like five hours to Genevieve, but was only five minutes, Charington returned to her with a bedpan and placed it under her.

"I'm going to remove the plug now," he clarified. "The water will come out immediately, however that is fine."

Genevieve heard the doctor snapping on a pair of gloves, followed by the feeling of the plug being remove. A fast paced stream of water gushing out of her not long after.

"Hmm.. the water still looks a bit dirty, but I do believe you got most of the impaction out. So I'm just going to administer a water enema with cleansing solution."

Charington grabbed an empty enema bottle and unscrewed the cap, filling it up with warm water and a few drops of the cleansing solution.

The same procedure as the last one followed for preparations before he shoved it in her hole and squeezed the bottle, forcing the water to fill Genevieve up again.

Retention process was much longer and painful, but gladly it was the final time she has to do it.

"I'm just going to be certain to you are cleared out, Genevieve." Charington lubed his finger up and slid it deep into her rectal hole, pleased when his finger came out perfectly clear.

The doctor removed his gloves and smiled, "You're free to go, Miss Genevieve. If this ever happens again please give our office a call and I will be happy to assist you."


End file.
